As the amount of data available to individuals becomes greater every passing moment, there is a need to store, organize and structure this data so that individuals can process and review relevant data at their convenience. Currently, data, referring to any type of content, whether audio, textual, graphical, multi-format or in any other form, is accessible across vast networks of websites, software services and other connected providers of content. Content of this form is easy to retrieve, such as via a HTTP request for a webpage to a website or requesting packaged data from an application programming interface (API), but there currently exists no way to easily store and curate the content received from these content providers.
Further, since content is always changing and content providers are always updating content and locations content is stored, it is difficult for individuals to keep track of content they wish to view at a later time. For instance, a website may have a front page story that an individual is interested in reading at a later time, but when they return at that later time, the front page story is changed and they have no easy way to retrieve the location of the content.
The inability to easily store and retrieve content individuals want to later consume is a lost opportunity for both content creator, in terms of financial rewards from exposure (e.g., advertising revenue, conversions) and other non-monetary rewards (e.g., creation of a fan base), and content consumer alike.
Additionally, perceptions of particular types or genres of content are largely predictable or identifiable. If a content consumer likes a particular piece of content of a specific or identifiable type and/or genre (e.g., sci-fi movies), they are likely to enjoy additional content in similar or related types/genres. While currently there are systems which provide recommendations based on content, such as eCommerce providers providing additional goods to users based on past purchases or searches and streaming video providers providing additional video recommendations based on a viewer's previous content views, there are currently no centralized systems that allow for a user to store content that is provided by remote content providers where the centralized system retrieves information from numerous third-party content providers and uses the information retrieved from the third-party content providers (and information stored in the centralized system), to curate and suggest additional content to the user.
Therefore, there is need in the art for a system and method configured to allowing for the searching, organizing, exploring and relating of online content within a contained ecosystem. These and other features and advantages of the present invention, including the generation of web-based multimedia scrapbooks, will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.